


Но всё же драма остаётся драмой

by ji_tera



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Cattank crew presents, Duh Drama, Emil does his thing, Lalli gets to recite in rallienglanti, M/M, Onni gets a headache and a boyfriend, Tuuri gets her way, as in Community Theater Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ji_tera/pseuds/ji_tera
Summary: Туури втянула всех в сверхбюджетную и ну очень любительскую театральную постановку. Онни тихо радуется тому, что ему отведена роль за сценой.





	Но всё же драма остаётся драмой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Tragedy By Any Other Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145843) by [onnenlintu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onnenlintu/pseuds/onnenlintu). 



> Many thanks to [Onnenlintu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onnenlintu/pseuds/onnenlintu) for the story

— Oh, help him, you sweet heavens, — на третий раз Лалли продекламировал заученное так же монотонно, как и в первые два.

— Лалли, ну, постарайся, ну пожалуйста, — судя по виду, Туури была близка к тому, чтобы начать рвать на себе волосы. — Добавь немного эмоций.

— Я добавил _немного_ , — Лалли взял очередной кусок разогретой пиццы.

— А как насчёт _ещё_ немного?

— Oh… help him, you… sweet heavens, — если чего в попытку номер четыре и добавилось, так это сарказма. Туури закрыла лицо руками и издала крик раненой чайки.

Онни было интересно, чего она вообще ожидала, но он предпочёл держать свои комментарии при себе. Оставалось только радоваться, что на него костюм не налез. От скорбной судьбы, постигшей Лалли, его спасли какие-то сантиметры в объёме груди и талии. Мало было в мире вещей столь же ужасных, как необходимость выходить на сцену и играть в постановке, а тем более говорить при этом по-английски.

Конечно, он был рад, что Туури выбрала учебное заведение так близко к дому. Каким-то чудом в захолустном колледже очутились несколько иностранцев, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы приглушить её страстное желание уехать. Пока что она всё ещё приезжала домой каждые выходные на традиционные семейные посиделки. Традиция заключалась в следующем: они разогревали в духовке три полуфабриката пиццы и проводили ровно два часа за разговорами. По крайней мере, так было, пока Туури не оказалась ответственной за классную театральную постановку, и однажды, принеся из гаража, где стоял морозильник, стопку коробок пиццы, Онни застал восхитительную картину. Туури ходила кругами вокруг Лалли и задумчиво осматривала наспех натянутый на него театральный костюм.

— А, может, ты всё-таки найдёшь другого актёра? — Лалли стоял смирно и послушно поворачивался по просьбам Туури, но явно был не в восторге от её затеи.

— Как бы тебе сказать, у нас в принципе нет денег на новый костюм. А это платье было сшито на кого-то постройнее всех остальных моих знакомых, так что… — Туури развела руками с таким видом, словно это было адекватным и логичным выводом из всего сказанного.

— А Офелия разве не женское имя?

— Строго говоря, изначально на роли женщин в пьесах Шекспира ставили переодетых юношей, так что мы просто скажем, что это… историческая достоверность. Как-то так.

— Ну, окей, — из-под натянутых на Лалли рюшечек и оборочек торчали рабочие штаны. Выглядело это все весьма символично: отлично отражало его исключительный пофигизм по отношению ко всему происходящему.

— Спасибо, Лалли! Правда, огромное спасибо. И ты отлично читаешь наизусть. Я уверена, всё будет хорошо.

С одной стороны, Лалли было очень жаль. С другой, ему, кажется, было от души положить, во что его там одевают, так что, наверное, он воспринимал всё происходящее проще. Откуда Онни знать. А ещё со стороны казалось, что Лалли не испытывает того же удушающего стыда за акцент и ошибки в словах, что мучил бы самого Онни. Так что, пожалуй, можно было не вмешиваться в ход событий и только надеяться на то, что больше никто из актёров не откажется играть и не потребуется больше волонтёров.

Ещё неделя прошла, и на горизонте всё было чисто.

— Ну, по крайней мере, ты запомнил свои реплики, — Туури потеряла всякую надежду добиться того, чтобы Лалли читал их еще и с чувством. — Это уже полдела! Может, после репетиции в костюмах станет лучше.

Онни стратегически жевал пиццу, тихо радуясь тому, что его в это не втягивали. Но вот Туури забрала его грязную тарелку. Всё было очень плохо. Если сестра собралась мыть за него посуду, значит, ей что-то было от него нужно.

— Онни, ты же неплохой столяр, да?

Слившись со стеной, Онни наблюдал, как за него чистили плиту. Очень аккуратно.

— Да.

— Не хочешь немного помочь нам с декорациями? У нас есть ответственный, и он отличный парень, правда! Всегда стремится подсобить, чем может, но у него всего одна пара рук. И ещё он, ну, как бы сказать… Он немного неуклюж, и не очень организован. Нам бы кого-то ему в напарники - было бы здорово 

— Сколько раз в неделю?

Облегчение от того, что ему не придётся выходить на сцену лично, невозможно было описать словами.

— Три! Спасибо! Спасибо-спасибо-спасибо! Я застолблю хорошее место на парковке, чтобы тебе не пришлось далеко таскать инструменты.

Оставалось только вздохнуть. Теперь надо еще и привезти свои инструменты, а потом надеяться, что не придётся покупать новые после того, как они попадут в руки к этому «неуклюжему, неорганизованному» типу.

***

— В первую очередь позволь извиниться, что пришлось привлекать тебя к делу! Предполагалось, что я справлюсь один, но, ну…

Личное знакомство показало, что тип был не только неуклюжим и неорганизованным, но ещё и не финским. Исландец. Который не говорил по-фински от слова совсем. Никогда раньше Онни не приходило в голову, насколько ограниченны его познания в английском в области электроинструментов. Хотя, на самом деле, не это было самой большой проблемой.

— Ну, — продолжил парень, — давай я тебе перечислю, что у нас есть. У нас есть палеты, краски, которые пытаются облупиться, считай, при нанесении, и гвозди. Преимущественно гнутые.

— Понятно, — по крайней мере, это был честный тип. 

Рейнир. Его звали Рейнир.

— И, мне кажется, актёрам потребуется любая помощь, какую вообще можно представить, так что нам придётся постараться с созданием атмосферы, — Рейнир потеребил кончик своей длиннющей косы. — Вот честно, не имею в виду ничего плохого, но… Мне кажется, призрак не должен излучать сарказм сто процентов времени. Хотя, по крайней мере, он действительно из Дании, и это делает всё лучше? И ещё мне кажется, они немного промахнулись с актёром на роль Гамлета.

— Промахнулись? — Онни в принципе не представлял, что могло пойти не так.

— Когда Туури набирала актёров, она сказала, что для Гамлета чем больше драмы, тем лучше, но...

Их прервали. В театральную мастерскую ворвался парень, вооружённый клеевым пистолетом и увенчанный копной блестящих золотых волос и пластиковой диадемой со стразами. Из страз, скорее.

— Рейнир! Ты не видел пакетики со стразами? Я обклеивал тут сзади и у меня кончились, — он в отчаянии сорвал диадему и продемонстрировал пустое место на ней. — Вот тут! Не хватает!

Рейнир натянуто улыбнулся:

— А мы только о тебе говорили! Онни, ты уже знаком с Эмилем? Он играет принца шведского. То есть датского.

Пока они здоровались, клеевой пистолет в руках Эмиля внезапно задымился без какой-либо видимой причины. На этом месте Онни, в общем, понял, во что влип.

***

Он никогда не задумывался, сколько времени уходило, на постановку спектакля. Онни было решил, придётся батрачить денно и нощно, чтобы слепить из того, что было, все требуемые декорации, но как потом выяснилось, на подготовку отводилось больше месяца, пока актёры будут разучивать реплики и действия. Основным недостатком в этой ситуации было то, что одна неделя, наполненная мольбами Эмиля развернуть и дополнить сцену смерти, прошла, а ещё четыре осталось. 

С точки зрения Эмиля, имеющийся сценарий не давал ему развернуться в полную силу своего таланта и сделать сцену настолько драматичной, как она того заслуживала. На сцене шла первая репетиция в декорациях, Эмиль торговался с Туури где-то в зале, и все равно его было слышно за сценой. Онни высунулся из-за кулис и узрел следующую картину.

— Ну ещё всего-то два раза! И немножко больше стонов! — прижатая к груди сверкающая диадема демонстрировала всю пафосность момента.

— Я тебе уже сказала, нет! Сигрюн умирает в той же сцене, надо оставить немного драмы её Клавдию.

— Ну так будет в два раза больше драмы, в чём проблема?!

— Нет, нельзя перегружать сцену. Эмиль, это трагедия, воплям и стразикам тут не место, — не поддавалась Туури.

— Это и есть трагедия! Ты видела тональник, которым нас собрались гримировать?

Спрятавшись обратно за кулисы, Онни тихонько сказал Рейниру:

— Иногда мне кажется, что мы здесь последние, кто в своем уме.

— Приятно знать, что ты ещё чувствуешь себя в своём уме.

Рейнир был занят распутыванием клубка проводов, который им представили как зародыш освещения. Туури не соврала, когда назвала Рейнира неуклюжим, но при этом старания у него было не отнять. Под чутким руководством его искреннее стремление быть полезным практически компенсировало недостатки.

— Полагаю, ненадолго.

Онни издал тяжёлый вздох — понахватался драмы, видимо, — опустился на пол рядом с Рейниром, и вместе они разобрались с проводами. Как выяснилось, им предстояло отвечать за звук и освещение во время представлений, так что пора было начать выяснять, как эта система работала. К спору в зале присоединилась Сигрюн с вопросом, ну почему нельзя доработать сценарий, чтобы она могла убивать своих врагов мечом, а не ядом, «как размазня». Онни был очень благодарен мирозданию, что, по крайней мере, не его обязанностью было в четырнадцатый раз объяснять всем, почему нужно придерживаться сценария.

У них с Рейниром была традиция — закончив с работой на день, они шли вместе выпить кофе. Но сегодня Рейнир не мог пойти:

— В следующий раз — обязательно! Ладно?

Его улыбка и прикосновение к плечу на прощание были, пожалуй, самым светлым пятном в этом кромешном ужасе. Стоило, наверное, принять его приглашение сходить куда-нибудь, но в глубине души Онни царапало понимание того, что это всего лишь предложение из разряда «надо бы как-нибудь».

На выходе Онни наткнулся на Лалли, вешающего на место свой костюм, и предложил подбросить его до дома. Из сострадания к человеку, вынужденному находиться в непосредственной близости от этой ходячей трагедии-а-не-шведу и остальным. Туури переносила выходки Эмиля с обреченным спокойствием, но когда Онни спросил, почему того не отрядили заниматься декорациями, если невозможно было заставить не переигрывать, у неё на лице появилось совершенно загнанное выражение. Оказалось, они пытались. Но потом выяснилось, сколько всего легковоспламеняемого хранится за кулисами…

Большая часть поездки прошла в молчании. Лалли смотрел в окно на проплывавшие мимо лесопосадки и едва заметно оживлялся, когда на Радио Рок включалось что-нибудь стоящее. На подъезде к повороту, ведущему к дому Лалли, Онни начал разговор:

— Не повезло тебе, постоянно находиться в компании этого Гамлета. Сочувствую. Держись. Он, конечно… нечто.

— М-хм, — Лалли даже головы не повернул. — Зато отлично целуется, так что это ничего.

— Э? Я, э-э-э… Я не знал, что вам надо целоваться по сценарию, — а кроме того, Онни был в общем уверен, что актёры на сцене не целовались по-настоящему, и что он видел уже все сцены пьесы не по одному разу. Но стоило всё же поговорить с Туури о том, во что она втянула двоюродного брата.

— По сценарию не надо, — ответил Лалли, словно они погоду обсуждали.

Онни всё никак не мог отойти от шока, а Лалли уже вылез из машины, бросил «спасибо» и направился к дому, выуживая ключи на ходу. Оставалось только развернуться и ехать себе спокойно. И не думать об этом — кажется, Лалли именно так и поступал. Видимо, на следующий раз Онни составит Рейниру компанию в славном стане презревших рассудок.

***

— Ой, надеюсь, всё, что мы там сколотили в последнюю минуту, выдержит.

К моменту, когда пришла пора представить результат их трудов широкой публике, Рейнир окончательно пал духом, и Онни был с ним солидарен. То, что они дожили до премьеры, было само по себе достижением. По крайней мере три четверти репетиций с костюмами и декорациями проходило без жертв и разрушений. Онни обычно не тешил себя надеждами, но готов был признать за представлением неплохие шансы на то, что худшим из грядущего будет монолог «O, what a noble mind is here o'erthrown!» в исполнении Лалли, на очень монотонном и очень финском английском. И, как показали прошедшие недели, от этого ещё никто не умирал. Учитывая обстоятельства, Онни совсем и не паниковал.

Так он думал, открывая дверь в будку звукорежиссёра.

Рейнир был уже там, проверял в третий раз, что за чем нажимать по ходу спектакля. 

— Ты уверен, что приятель Туури справится со сменой костюмов?

— Насколько вообще можно быть уверенным в чём-то в данной ситуации.

— В любом случае, зрители здесь, и дёргаться поздно, да ведь? — Рейнир подвинулся, чтобы Онни мог сесть рядом с ним за пульт. Действительно, дёргаться было уже поздно. Оставалось только наблюдать.

Первая сцена прошла как по маслу. Скорее всего, потому, что все роли в ней играли наиболее благоразумные знакомые Туури. Со второй сцены — там, где Король Клавдий многозначительно подмигнул залу на словах «dear brother», — стало заметно некоторое расхождение постановки со сценарием. Как только дело дошло до первой более-менее длинной реплики Гамлета, и Онни пришлось смотреть на это без возможности отвлечься на собственную работу, он просто позволил себе поддаться порыву и закрыл лицо руками.

— Зато он делает это с чувством, признай, — прошептал Рейнир. Судя по всему, он и сам не верил в то, что сказал.

Онни раздвинул пальцы, подсмотрел, что происходило на сцене, и снова спрятался, увидев очередной приступ исключительно эмоциональной жестикуляции. Если память ему не изменяла, в английском не было слова для данного конкретного чувства всепоглощающего стыда, который он испытывал, а объяснять финское слово здесь и сейчас, в этой звукорежиссёрской будке, пожалуй, не стоило. Оставалось только взять себя в руки и сконцентрироваться на том, чтобы переключать освещение в нужные моменты и не залить всё слезами, когда Лалли наконец выплыл на сцену с таким видом, словно загодя прикладывал все усилия к отыгрыванию хладного трупа.

— Рейнир, — голос не слушался, горло сдавило ужасом, с которым оба наблюдали сцену похорон Офелии. За прошедший час они придвинулись ближе, да практически прижались друг другу, чтобы было удобнее шептаться, комментируя набирающую обороты катастрофу. — Я уже говорил, что ты единственное, что можно терпеть во всём этом театре?

Рейнир, казалось, был потрясён. Хотя в темноте сложно было сказать наверняка.

— Ты мне тоже, эээ… Тебя, Онни, тоже очень даже можно терпеть. Весь последний месяц пролетел как во сне.

С точки зрения Онни, последний месяц можно было назвать разве что кошмаром. Наблюдая за спектаклем, он задумался над этим и вынужден был признать, что все-таки был рад возможности встречаться с Рейниром трижды в неделю. Даже несмотря на прилагавшуюся необходимость собирать чёртовы декорации, а также переживания на тему, как вообще можно просто начать встречаться с каким-то парнем, с которым вы случайно оказались в одном спектакле, и…

— Ой, только не это, — в голосе Рейнира слышались нотки ужаса. — Он читает не по сценарию.

Потянувшись через Онни, он отключил автоматическую смену освещения в конце сцены. Они наблюдали, как Эмиль затягивает предсмертный вой и всё-таки импровизирует сцену смерти, как труп Короля Клавдия восстаёт из мёртвых и начинает второй раунд боя на мечах, и где-то на этом месте Онни покинули последние капли здравого смысла.

Рейнир переключил свет и собирался убрать руку, но Онни ему не позволил. Поймав его за руку, он притянул Рейнира к себе. Хуже этому спектаклю уже не будет, даже если двое ответственных за свет и звук примутся целоваться. Подозрение, что идея была не самая удачная, закралось к Онни, когда Рейнир прижал его к пульту, и он нажал на что-то задницей. Зал на мгновение погрузился во тьму. Свет снова зажёгся, когда Онни притёрся к Рейниру и опять задел тумблер, переключив его обратно.

Онни был не в силах обратить внимание на то, что за дискотеку они устроили из разворачивающегося на сцене боя, продолжая лихорадочно целоваться прямо на пульте. Очевидно, Рейнир пребывал в том же состоянии лёгкой истерии, что и он сам, и точно так же вымещал её поцелуями и прикосновениями. Когда они наконец отлепились друг от друга, Онни пребывал в том блаженном состоянии, когда знаешь, что радостно проебал всё на свете, и остается только расслабиться и получать удовольствие; состояние абсолютной свободы, которого он в жизни не испытывал. И которое очень быстро испарилось.

— Блин, горит! 

Он повернулся к залу, посмотреть, что там увидел Рейнир. Декорации лежали в руинах. Один из мечей разлетелся на куски, а Эмиль свернулся у ног Сигрюн в агонии — вполне возможно, что и не наигранной. Видимо, в суматохе они резанули по кабелю, и искры из него попали на деревянный фоновый щит, который Онни и Рейнир разрисовывали целую неделю. Три долгих секунды они вдвоём смотрели на пламя, не веря глазам своим, а потом кинулись принимать меры. Несясь за огнетушителем, Онни гадал, значит ли это всё, что счастье пришло в их дом, и второго спектакля можно не ждать?

***

— Изумительная деконструкция классической формы, эталон пародии. Десять из десяти. — Туури поднесла газету к глазам, как будто напечатанные там слова могли измениться если прочитать их с другого расстояния, а потом швырнула её на стол. — Они не восприняли постановку всерьёз! Это кошмар!

— По крайней мере, им понравилось, — пожал плечами Лалли, методично перекладывая грибы со своей пиццы на тарелку Эмиля. А затем упихал в рот целый кусок.

— Очень жаль, что после всех вложенных усилий, не получилось сыграть спектакль ещё раз.

Рейнир свой кусок разогретой в духовке пиццы умял с куда большим энтузиазмом, чем тот заслуживал. Он вообще не упускал возможности показать, что ценит всё, что Онни для него делает. Это было очень мило.

— А я только начал вживаться в роль, — голову Эмиля всё ещё украшала диадема, с которой он никак не хотел расставаться. — У меня было определённое видение этого образа.

Онни собрал тарелки и начал мыть посуду. Если он что и вынес из всего мероприятия, так это то, что от помощи с уборкой на кухне проблем в конечном счёте куда больше, чем пользы.


End file.
